<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With God's Hand At The Throat by Deiwimin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464897">With God's Hand At The Throat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin'>Deiwimin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Manipulation, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Theon you ignorant slut, Threats, Uncertain Direction, Yes Just Used 'The' Tag, will add more characters, will add more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon has been fooled. Big time. By fate itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Thramsay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With God's Hand At The Throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgelyn/gifts">Morgelyn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy :)</p><p>This may become brutal on the line down, so...just a warning. Morgelyn, another gift because why not!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the floor there was a small carved toy from red wood, and a big sea’s eye. They said you couldn’t find it for the size it was outside of the Isles. They made it to an amulet and gifted it to the newborn child some years ago. Theon much enjoyed his few toys, he could only hide so much after he turned seven, because his father said those were meant for toddlers. Balon told him he should learn to be a man, and to do that he should better start by ridding himself of the soft pointless rubble. When Theon burned most of them outside, he could remember so clearly the first smile that Balon kept for him. He was jolted awake all of a sudden by a loud snort, and his heart throbbed twice, choking him for a few moments. Theon finally swallowed his breath as he viewed the lit face over his bedside,  the candle glowing over shadows that made for the most unsettling shape.</p><p>“It-  it is you again. Tell now, what is it?” Theon stated annoyed, trying to pretend those pale glittering eyes didn’t cause him frights. Even now he much unrelished in the way they gleamed. The same eyes turned into a widened surprise, as if he didn’t just disturb his slumber. “I’m sorry, m’lord, I didn’t assume you’d wake. I’m usually able to keep my quiet, and I didn’t wish to disturb you.” Theon was becoming impatient and also concerned. What would this lowly filth ever enter his chambers so freely. Theon slowly shifted his hand under the mattress; he was certain there had a dagger near that spot. He shivered when it wouldn’t touch his hand. “If you have nothing important to say for yourself I command you to leave at once, but not before you state me your intentions.” Theon ultimately found what he sought between the cushions, and sighed in relief. Reek gave him face full of guilt, and his overtly ripe lip even trembled a little.</p><p>“M’lord, I only- I supposed you were cold tonight and wished to strengthen the fire. The weather is harsh these days, and anyone would catch a cold like this. If you wish to punish me for entering uncalled, I would gladly-” What Reek had said seemed true. Now that he mentioned it, his room was much warmer than usual. As he stopped the man with his hand, he realised his fireplace blazed brighter than most nights. Theon stared hard and good at the now cringing servant. He was an ugly fuck for sure, but perhaps he had misjudged the nervousness for dishonesty. Perhaps he misread the loyalty as threatening fixation. Though he did not want to ponder on why he would inspire such zeal. In fact Theon felt a little pity now. “No need to blabber Reek, you only wished to keep me warm,” Theon’s voice was unsure and faltered a bit. The way he said it sounded far too indecent. “I meant to say, you only thought for my well being. That’s nothing to be punished for.” Reek nodded and bowed, in that hunched way of his. Full of gratitude and humility.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You all have my permission to comment! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>